Prince & Princesse
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Gazette,Reituki Le Roi miyavi se promet d'un jour marier son fils, le prince Reita, qui se fiche totalement des jeunes princesses. Un jour, alors que la famille de la Princesse Harmonie se présente au prince, celui ci va faire une drôle de rencontre...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Prince & Princess

Auteur : Sakane-sama

Raiting : M… oui je suis une jeune fille explicite xD

Disclamer : Gazette m'appartient ! *SBAF* Non en fait ils ne m'appartiennent pas encore… Mais je les posséderais un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Note de l'auteur : Première fanfic en quelque sorte, premier lemon, je suis jeune, soyez indulgents au niveau des fautes de grammaire T__T. M'enfin, bonne lecture quand même ! =D

La douce lumière du matin éclairait peu à peu la pièce. Un grand lit à baldaquin était positionné au milieu de celle ci, majestueux, bordé de couvertures de soie noires. L'or qui recouvrait les pieds de l'objet étincelait à la lumière de l'aube qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Au dessus de ce lit, une rangée de tableau dont les cadres étaient eux aussi incrustés d'or représentaient des personnages royaux, à première vue une grande dynastie.

Une personne était allongé dans ce lit, les yeux mi-clos, visiblement à moitié réveillé par le soleil qui montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel au fil des minutes. Cette personne était un jeune homme, vêtu d'une toge blanche légère ourlée de dentelles argentées. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur un grand oreiller, aussi fins et brillants que de la soie. Ses trais étaient légèrement féminins, sa peau très pâle contrastait avec la couleur des couvertures de son lit. La scène était splendide et douce. Malheureusement, ce calme fut vite troublé par un autre jeune homme, un grand brun de toute beauté, qui entra en trombe dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le blond.

« - Prince Reita ! Vous n'êtes toujours point levé ? Nos invités vont bientôt arriver, il ne faut surtout pas que vous soyez en retard ! Cela fâcherais Seigneur Miyavi au plus haut point ! s'écria le brun »

Le blond grogna et se redressa.

« - Quelle heure est-il, Kai ?

Il est 7h !

7h ?! Et tu viens me réveiller ?

Monsieur, le temps presse et votre père est énervé !

Et bien qu'il attende !

Cela n'est point possible, Prince Reita ! »

Le dénommé Reita se débarrassa de ses couvertures en un grognement et se dirigea lentement vers une grande armoire en bois, ce qui affola encore un peu plus son serviteur.

« - Monsieur, je vous pris de faire promptement !

Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris… »

Dans la grande armoire, une trentaine de tenues étaient soigneusement rangées, toute aussi belles et couteuses les unes que les autres. Le prince saisit la première qui lui tombât sous la main, se cacha dernière une grande paroi de bois, se déshabilla et enfila ses vêtements. Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers une grande coiffe, où il s'attarda à se maquiller légèrement et coiffer ses longs cheveux. Une fois près, il rejoignit Kai dans une grande salle du château. Au bout de cette salle, au bout d'un long tapis rouge, une chaise majestueuse faite d'or et de soie y était placée. Un grand homme était installé sur cette chaise. Tout comme le prince, il avait une peau très pâle. Ses longs cheveux, bruns méchés de toute sorte de couleurs cette fois, tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, tantôt son regard faisait tomber amoureuse la moindre gazelle qui passait par là, tantôt il vous glaçait le sang. Et cette fois, son regard affichait la deuxième solution. Cependant, il prit la parole calmement.

« - Reita… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi… Rebel ? souffla l'homme.

Rebel, moi ?

Tais toi !

…

Je te préviens Reita, je te trouverais une épouse, que tu le veuille ou non !

Ok, Ok…

Exprime toi convenablement !

Très bien, Seigneur Miyavi, je mettrais vos paroles à exécution… soupira le prince.

Kai, conduit le dans la salle principale, ses invités devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Bien mon Seigneur. »

Le serviteur pris son maître par la main, l'entraina dans la pièce voisine. Il l'installa le prince dans un grand trône puis se plaça à côté de lui, s'immobilisant, raide comme une statue, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de leurs invités. Le prince lui, était affalé dans son fauteuil, pas très dignement pour un prince, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« - Pff, ça fait chier…

Tu l'as dis.

Tiens, tu me tutoies aujourd'hui.

Je te tutoie tout le temps.

Pas quand tu m'as réveillé.

J'ai joué mon rôle de gentil chien chien de roi.

Kai ?

Oui ?

S'ils n'arrivent pas dans quelques secondes, est ce que je pourrais passer ma colère sur toi ?

Non.

Zut.

Soudain, on frappa a la grande porte. Kai s'écria : « Entrez ! ». Chose dite, chose faite, Une jeune femme, un homme et une vieille femme entrèrent. La jeune fille était plutôt jolie, elle avait de grands yeux bleus et de très longs cheveux blonds et une peau blanche sans défauts. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, par contre son père avait de traits durs et ne semblait pas très sociable. Il avait des yeux bruns et de cheveux noirs coupés courts. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'était toujours pas au goût du prince Reita. Pour le prince, de toute façon, les femmes étaient toutes aussi insignifiantes les unes que les autres. Kai lui, partageais vaguement l'avis de son maître. Son maître, du moins, son grand ami. Effectivement, Kai et Reita étaient amis depuis l'enfance, bien que Kai est été promis depuis la naissance à devenir le serviteur du prince.

Le Grand homme s'avança vers le prince, le fixant d'un regard presque noir.

« - Prince Reita, je présume ?

Oui, c'est bien moi.

C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrez, votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Reita se demandait bien quelles conneries son père avait pu raconter à cet homme, vu qu'à part avoir le physique d'un ange, il n'avait rien de très extraordinaire, il n'était pas un gentleman.

« - Et bien, quand est-il ? Pourquoi avez vous voulu me rencontrer ?

Votre père ne vous à rien dit ?

Il faut croire que non.

Et bien, je voulais vous proposer la main de ma fille, dit il en désignant la jeune femme, mon cher prince Reita.

Sa main ?

Ce qui insinue à un mariage.

Pas intéressé.

Vraiment ?

Vraiment. »

L'homme paraissait outré de la façon dont parlait le prince. Il se détourna rageusement en lançant un vague: « et bien, au revoir » à Reita et claqua la porte derrière lui et sa famille.

A penne la porte c'était refermée derrière l'homme et le Seigneur Miyavi entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il hurla pendant 10 bonnes minutes sur son fils qu'il était inconscient de ce qu'était le devoir d'un prince, qu'il était stupide et idiot, qu'il finirait bien par trouver une épouse qui lui conviendrait. Il ajouta avant de partir qu'une nouvelle famille arriverais dans peu de temps, avec une autre jeune fille qui lui plairait surement beaucoup.

« - Encore ?

- Il faut bien croire.

- Kai, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter de passer ma vie assis sur une chaise en regardant passer des gonzesses stupides me faire leur regard niais et débile ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que c'est parce que tu refuses de te marier. »

Décidément, c'était toujours Kai qui avait le dernier mot, ce qui avait le don d'énerver un peu Reita.

Quelques minutes plus tard, D'autres personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle. Dans ces personnes, il y avait un vieil homme, une vieille femme, une jeune fille brune de toute beautée et... Oh. My. God. Un jeune homme était là. Mais quand je dis un jeune homme, c'était un type très très très canon ! (comme dirais le prince) Il avait des cheveux châtains en bataille, des yeux noirs profonds et une peau de porcelaine. Ses prunelles brillaient de mille feux, ce qui fit tomber le prince raide... amoureux. Quoi, vous dites ? Oui c'est vrai, un prince qui se fout de tout (surtout de l'amour), comment peut-il tomber amoureux ? Et bien, c'est juste l'effet que le jeune homme fit au Prince. Reita était pétrifié dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des balles de tennis. Le vieil homme, qui semblait être le père de la famille, prit la parole.

« - Bonjour cher prince, votre père me l'avait bien dit, vous êtes un homme magnifique.

Euh... Je... J... Ou-oui...

Reita était maintenant incapable de prononcer un mot correctement. Il était attiré comme un aimant par le jeune homme.

« - Je me ferais un plaisir de vous présenter ma famille, ma femme, Victoria, ma jeune fille, Harmonie... »

_Oui bon, on s'en fout d'eux ! _Se disait le prince.

« - … Et enfin, mon fils ainé, Ruki. »

Il s'appelait donc Ruki. Voilà une information de plus. Il était quand même fichtrement sexy, le bougre.

« - Enchantée. »

Il aurait tellement voulu que se soit Ruki qui prenne la parole, mais non, c'était cet espèce de truc qu'on appelait une « princesse » ou « jeune femme ».

Le vieil homme reprit la parole.

« - Et donc, je voulais, cher prince Reita, vous présenter la main de ma fille. »

_Moi je veux votre fils ! _Pensait le Prince. Soudain, il eut une idée de génie. Il n'allait pas refuser la fille, sinon, ça allait éloigner le fils. Il allait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir avec le fils... Ou au moins de le garder pour une nuit ! Non. Le garder pour toujours. Il voulait cet homme. Il voulait Ruki.

« - Ecoutez... Je vais réfléchir à votre demande, votre fille me plait, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de vouloir sa main. Que diriez vous de rester ici pour... deux... Non, trois jours ici ?

Et bien... Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout...

Parfait ! Alors, Kai conduit les deux parents dans une chambre et les deux enfants dans une chambre séparée... J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre jeune Harmonie et j'espère aussi m'attirer les amitiés... -Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ruki-... Du reste de la famille. Kai, tu me rejoindra dans ma chambre après.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Kai conduisit les invités dans leur chambre respective et rejoignit ensuite le prince dans sa chambre. Celui ci se leva d'un coup, se précipita vers son ami, le prit par les épaules et le secoua en criant:

« - T'as vu comment leur fils est trop sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

Hein euh quoi ?

Il est merveilleux ! Beau ! Incroyable ! Magique ! Magnifique !

De qui ?

Enfin ! Ruki !

Aaaah, le fils ?

Oui !

Boaf, j'préfère Aoi.

Aoi ?

Oh merde, la boulette.

Le prince ouvrit de grand yeux ronds.

T'aime Aoi toi ?

Franchement, t'es pas futé... ça crève les yeux... Il me hante ce mec.

Enfin bon bref, revenons a Ruki. (il est gentil notre prince)

- …

Je dois faire quoi à ton avis ?

Aller le voir... non ?

Tu sais que t'es pas bête toi !

…

- J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Le prince se remaquilla, se recoiffa et descendit en toute hâte les escaliers qui menaient à **sa** chambre, laissant Kai tout seul dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il Frappa à la porte de cet être qu'il eut tant désiré. Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

« - Oui, Entrez... »

… A suivre...

Han han han le suspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens xD J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas moi imaginer Miyavi en Prince ça m'exi... *SBAF * ...m'éclate 8D A bientôt un nouveau chapitre, car j'ai déjà une personne qui m'en réclame un ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune blond ouvrit la porte en tremblotant. Le brun lui, était là, seul (un peu normal), assis sur une chaise incrustée d'or. Même dans une position aussi banale, le prince était sous le charme. Ruki était surpris de voir le blond dans sa chambre, il se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, surtout que c'était sa sœur dont il était question d'épouser, pas lui. Il prit alors la parole:

« - C'est vous, Prince Reita ? Que faites vous ici ?

Je t'en pris, tutoie moi, souffla le prince d'une voix presque sensuelle.

Ah... euh... tu... »

Il faut dire que le charme du Prince ne laissait pas le jeune brun indifférent. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il lui trouvait quelque chose que les autres hommes de son royaume à lui n'avait point. Ruki n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les femmes, d'autant que sa mère et sa sœur étaient les pires mégères qu'il puisse exister en ce monde. Ruki était presque devenu l'esclave des jeunes filles, bien qu'il soit lui même très haut gradé dans la société. Il éprouvait presque une certaine jalousie que le Prince trouve quelque chose de bien à sa jeune sœur.

« - Je voulais juste un peu discuter avec toi...

N'est ce pas ma avec ma sœur qu'il vaudrait mieux discuter ?

C'est... Que... J'avoue, elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

Pourquoi avez vous dis qu'elle vous intéressait alors ?

Tu.

Pardon, Pourquoi as tu dis qu'elle t'intéressait alors ? »

En guise de réponse, le prince le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il hésitait... devait-il le faire ? Les lèvres du bruns étaient si tentatrices... Non il ne devait pas... Trop tard. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché doucement du brun qui était maintenant pétrifié sur sa chaise. Ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes. Elles étaient si douce ! Soudain, la langue du brun vint caresser celle du blond pour lui demander de lui ouvrir le passage pour pouvoir rencontrer sa jumelle. Le blond n'en demandait pas moins, il entrouvra doucement ses lèvres pour commencer une longue danse endiablée entre leurs langues respectives. Tandis que le baiser se faisait plus fougueux, le Prince passa doucement sa main sous le tissu qui recouvrait le corps du brun pour venir caresser sa peau douce et pâle. Ruki frémit sous son contact. En manque d'air, les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent leur baiser dans un grognement plaintif. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes, le regard remplit de désir. Mais on frappa à la porte. La voix de la jeune sœur. Zut. Le Prince se précipita vers l'armoire la plus proche de la chambre et s'y enferma, tandis que le brun se redressait maladroitement et ouvrit à la dénommée Harmonie.

« - J'ai cru entendre des bruits Ruki.

Ce... Ce n'était rien du tout !

Quelqu'un était avec toi ?

Non, non !

Et bien... Je voulais venir te parler de mon futur mariage avec le Prince.

Ton futur mariage ? Mais il n'a pas encore accep...

Il acceptera, c'est sur. De toute façon, s'il n'accepte pas, père s'en chargera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je...

Et donc, à propos de mon mariage, toi qui est doué pour la cuisine, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de repas.

Mais...

Merci frère. Et bien, sur ce je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Le jeune brun tomba a genoux dans un bruit sourd. Le blond lui, sortit à toute vitesse de son armoire en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour venir prendre délicatement son beau brun dans ses bras.

« - Ruki ?

… O-Oui ?

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

De... De qui ?

Baka ! De quelqu'un qui est dans mes bras.

Même si tu ne sais rien de moi ?

Oui. J'ai su que je t'aimais dès que j'ai croisé ton regard.

Vraiment ?

Oui.

Dans ce cas...

Qu'y a t-il ?

Je crois que je suis aussi tombé amoureux.

De qui ?

De toi... »

Le prince posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du petit brun, pour s'unir à lui dans un baiser plein de tendresse.

« - Et pour ma sœur ?

On s'en branle d'elle.

Oui mais...

On s'enfuira.

Surement pas ! Mon père est très puissant tu sais, peut être même plus que le tient (C'est Miyavi qui va pas être content) ! Il nous retrouvera.

Je trouverais une solution, ne t'inquiète donc pas. »

Sur ce, le Prince commença à déposer sur le coup de son désormais bien aimé une harde de baisers remplis de tendresse, de fougue et de désir. Il essaya de lui enlever son haut tout en lui soufflant sensuellement à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait pour lui montrer qu'il en avait envie. Mais le brun le repoussa.

« - Pas maintenant s'il te plait.

Pourquoi ?

Je... Je ne voudrais pas... m'unir à toi si... jamais nous devrions être séparés ensuite. Enfin bref, pas maintenant s'il te plait.

Hm... D'accord. Demain alors.

Reita...

Demain.

... »

Le grand blond embrassa une dernière fois son brun avant de se lever pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Le prince était heureux. Il avait pu embrasser le beau petit brun et même lui avouer qu'il était amoureux. En plus, les sentiments avait l'air d'être réciproques. Mais ce n'était pas tout. _Il_ avait promis (du moins Reita l'avait forcé). Demain, Reita se promettait de lui faire l'amour comme une bête (Il est charmant ce Prince décidément.). Il montait pour aller dans sa chambre quand soudainement, il aperçu Kai et Aoi dans un des couloirs en train de... se bécoter légèrement. Boaf, Reita n'en avait plus grand chose à faire de l'homosexualité de son ami, s'il avait réussit a charmer Aoi, Reita était heureux pour lui. Mais Reita, lui, avait d'autres choses à faire plus intéressantes. Et il devait aussi réfléchir comment il allait s'y prendre pour pouvoir s'enfuir ou tout simplement mettre K.O la princesse Harmonie de mes deux pour pouvoir vivre en paix son amour avec son petit brun préféré.

Le grand blond s'endormit sans trop de difficultés ce soir là. De plus, il pensait avoir trouvé une astuce pour annuler ce foutu mariage... Ou alors... Se marier, mais avec l'homme qu'il aimait...

Le lendemain, ce fut la voix de Kai qui le réveilla. Le prince poussa un grognement sourd, mais arriva quand même à articuler:

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y aaaaaa ?

C'est juste l'heure. De plus, le fils de la famille qui est arrivé hier soir demande à te voir. Tu as réussis hier ?

J'ai même réussis à merveille.

Tant mieux pour toi. Et comment tu vas faire pour la princesse ?

Tu vas voir. Tu vas m'aider d'ailleurs ça va être amusant.

J'ai peur...

D'ailleurs, tu pourrais trouver un autre endroit que les couloirs pour pelloter Aoi.

Tu... Tu... Tu nous... Tu nous as... Vus ?

Un peu que je vous ai vu. Bravo mon p'tit Kai, tu deviens presque un homme.

Roh ça va toi... »

On frappa à la porte. Kai répondit.

« - Oui ?

Kai ? C'est Aoi.

Ah ! »

Il se précipita vers la porte pour lui ouvrir. Reita lui, commençait à se changer. Même s'il avait un peu conscience que ses vêtements allait êtres souillés. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« - Seigneur Miyavi veut que nous allions préparer le petit déjeuner des invités. Et ensuite, il faudrait que le prince Reita accède à la demande du fils ainé. »

_Un peu que je vais accéder à sa demande... _pensait Reita.

« - Bien sûr. »

Quand le Prince eût finit de se changer, il descendit les escaliers en trombe vers la chambre de Ruki, en ignorant totalement Kai et Aoi qui avaient recommencer à se bécoter. Une fois arrivé, Il frappa à la porte. Un « Entrez » lui répondis. Il ouvra alors la porte, la refermant sèchement derrière lui, pris le brun qui se trouvait dans la pièce entre ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement.

« - Ruki, je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution... »

A suivre...

Chapitre moins long que la dernière fois, mais jl'aime bien quand même xD


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Ce chapitre contient un Lemon (Raiting M) vous serez prévenus ^___^ Premier Lemon pour moi T_T je suis émue.

La princesse Harmonie commençait à s'ennuyer dans la chambre du château du Prince. Quel incapable ce Reita ! Même pas cap' de s'occuper correctement de sa future épouse, même pas fichu de lui rendre la moindre petite visite. Par contre, il rendait visite à son frère. Cela mettait la princesse dans une de ces rages ! Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille le voir ? Son frère était laid, idiot, coincé... Les filles de son royaume étaient toutes folles de lui. ET-ALORS ?! Roh, ça va bien non, de toute façon, le prince n'était pas gay. Et puis quoi encore. Non seulement il était bête, mais en plus s'il était gay... M'enfin, il plaisait bien à la princesse au niveau du Physique. Même beaucoup, le prince avait un charme fou.

La princesse Harmonie commençait à BEAUCOUP s'ennuyer. Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Le prince ? Allez, autant espérer. Elle lança d'un air exaspéré:

« Ouiii, entrez. »

Ah, effectivement, c'était bien le prince. Hmm, il était fichtrement beau ce jeune homme. Surtout quand il avait un tel sourire collé sur le visage. Bon. Premièrement, faire bonne impression. La princesse adressa au prince un de ses plus beau sourire. Deuxièmement, lui parler.

« Que me voulez vous, cher prince ? »

O.k, deuxièmement réussis.

« - Je voulais tout simplement venir vous voir, vous parler, je vous rappelle quand même que je suis sensé vous épouser...

Vous avez pris votre décision ?

Non, point encore, j'aimerais vous connaître un peu plus...

Fort bien. »

Bien partit. Il fallait qu'elle montre tout ses atouts, poitrine en avant, sourire angélique, jeter ses longs cheveux de soie noirs derrière elle élégamment, yeux pétillants. Il fallait être gentille aussi. Arg, elle aimait moins cette partie. Mais il le fallait. Après tout, quand ils seront mariés, le jeune homme deviendrait aussi esclave de ses désirs.

Le prince caressa doucement les dentelles de ses vêtements, tout en détaillant la princesse de la tête aux pieds. Elle était jolie, mais pas autant que son frère. Son frère était merveilleux, magnifique, beau, angélique, doux, tendre, gentil, sexy... Enfin passons. Il regarda attentivement les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elles avaient l'air douces, mais pas autant que celles de son frère. Celles de son frère étaient merveilleuses, magnifiques, douces, tendres, pulpeuses... Enfin passons.

« - Dites moi princesse, vous aimez la couture ?

La couture ? Oui j'aime beaucoup.

Pourriez vous me montrer une de vos robes ? J'apporte de l'importance à la tenue vestimentaire, si cela nous vous montre point d'inconvénients.

Non pas du tout, je veux bien vous montrer cela... »

Un peu surprise, la jeune femme ouvra une armoire remplie de robes romanesques toutes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autre. Elle tira hors de cette armoire un robe de soie rouge, brodée de dentelles noires. Une robe merveilleuse. Hmm, rien que d'imaginer Ruki dedans le faisait band.... rougir.

« - Magnifique. Puis-je la voir de plus près ?

Bien sûr, tenez. »

Elle lui tandis la robe qu'il prit avec soin. La princesse se pencha dans son armoire pour voir s'il y avait d'autres tenues aux goûts du prince, quand celui ci poussa la princesse à l'intérieur et l'enferma à clef, accrochant multiples cadenas à la porte. L'armoire était fort bien insonorisée, au grand soulagement du prince qui n'entendait que de légers cris aigus.

« - Kai, go ! »

Le serviteur entra dans la pièce suivit de Aoi. Ils portèrent la grande armoire dans le couloir, en ayant bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne.

« - Vous l'emmenerez dans mon grenier personnel, personne n'y met les pieds depuis des millions d'années.

Mais, euh, on va la laisser comme ça pendant combien de temps...?

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt !

Hé, mais t'es sadique !

Je sais je sais.

Je ne peux pas faire ça...

Tu veux que je te dénonce à mon père pour tes relations avec Aoi ?

Très bien mon prince, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle meurt rapidement.

Fort bien. En fait, tu as la perruque et le maquillage ?

Tout est installé dans votre chambre.

Merci, tu peux y aller. »

Robe en main, le prince s'éloigna vers la chambre de son Ruki tant chéri. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa. La voix qu'il aimait tant lui répondit: « - Oui ? »

Il entra. Le prince ne s'habituerait donc jamais à ce visage si parfait ? Il prit son amant dans ses bras, l'enlacent tendrement.

« - Va dans ma chambre. Je reviens. Je vais annoncer mon accort pour le mariage avec ta sœur à ton père.

Tu es sûr que cela fonctionnera ?

Sûr et certain.

Je te fais confiance... »

Le prince embrassa amoureusement son bien aimé avant de partir pour les quartiers du Roi. Celui ci fût ravis d'apprendre que le prince acceptait de prendre la main de sa fille et le mariage aurait lieu le soir même, à 21h. 14h... Cela lui laissait assez de temps pour s'occuper de Ruki.

Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses voulez vous !

Le prince fila en direction de sa chambre pour y retrouver l'être qu'il aimait tant. Il était là, assis sagement sur un grand fauteuil, à attendre l'arrivée du prince. A penne celui ci fût entré, Reita prit sauvagement les lèvres du petit brun et lui pelota les fesses, pour un baiser au delà du stade: « fougueux ». Leurs langues se caressaient mutuellement, s'aventuraient de temps en temps sur leurs cous respectif, laissant quelques traces rouges bien nettes. La main du blond passa sous les vêtements du brun, il caressa tendrement chaque parcelle de la peau pâle et douce de son bien aimé. Ruki jeta la tête en arrière pour laisser les lèvres et la langue de Reita explorer son cou maintenant presque recouvert de suçons. Les bas ventres des jeunes hommes commençaient à s'enflammer, quelques gémissements se faisaient retentir dans la pièce. Les mains du brun caressaient doucement les cheveux du blond, pendant que celui ci s'occupait de déshabiller son partenaire. Bientôt, les deux hommes ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'avec une seule barrière de vêtement, celle qui cachait leurs intimités. Le prince s'attarda quelques instants à maltraiter les boutons de chair de son amant fièrement dressés par la chaleur.

« - Hmmm... Plus bas... »

Un large sourire pervers allongea les lèvres du blond. Il traçait avec sa langue le long chemin qui menait jusqu'au nombril du brun, qu'il embrassa et lécha sensuellement. Le bas ventre de Ruki le torturait affreusement.

« - Reitaaaaa... Encore PLUS bas... »

Mais celui n'écoutait pas. Au contraire, il fit languir son amant en remontant vers son cou pour y déposer des baisers.

« - Aaah ! »

Reita retira doucement la dernière barrière de vêtement de son amant en même temps que la sienne, laissant apparaître leurs virilités dressées. Il souffla sur celle de son amant, bien décidé à le torturer...

« - Rei ! Vite ! »

Comme il ne pouvait plus supporter lui non plus de voir un telle sucrerie s'offrir à lui sans pouvoir la « manger », il prit Ruki en pleine bouche, celui ci poussa un cri de plaisir, et entama de long vas et viens sur le sexe de son bien aimé. Plus le rythme s'accélérait, plus les cris et hurlements de plaisir de Ruki se faisaient réguliers. Celui ci finit par se déverser dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala et ne laissa aucune trace du liquide blanc. Reita fit goûter sa propre semence à Ruki dans un baiser passionné. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes se fixèrent d'un regard avide de désir pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre leur multiples baisers. Le prince décida alors de préparer son jeune amant. Il donna ses doigts à Ruki que celui ci s'amusa a suçoter comme des friandises. Une fois assez humides, il en glissa un premier dans le brun, puis un deuxième, qu'il bougea lentement pour bien le préparer. Puis, Il remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité gonflée. Le petit brun se crispa et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Le blond commença de très lents va et viens pour laisser son amour s'habituer à sa présence. Très vite, la douleur fût remplacée par le plaisir, les va et viens devenaient de plus en plus rapides, les gémissements de plus en plus fort. Reita donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux, son membre heurtait maintenant à chaque fois la prostate de Ruki. Celui ci était perdu dans le plaisir, hurlant son bien être et le nom du prince. Le grand blond se déversa au plus profond de son amant avant de se retirer de lui, ce qui provoqua un grognement chez le brun. Tout deux épuisés, ils s'allongèrent dans les draps du prince, s'enlaçant, et sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Dans les bras chauds de son désormais Amant, il se sentait bien. Il aurait pu rester ainsi, leurs deux corps nus enlacés, pour l'éternité. Ruki ouvra doucement les yeux, pour apercevoir derrière ses mèches brunes le visage innocent du Prince. « Il est si beau... » pensa le petit brun.

Après avoir déposé multiples bisous sur son cou et son visage, Il se leva pour se diriger vers l'armoire. Bah oui, fallait pas oublier le mariage qui avait lieu le soir même non ? Il tourna son regard vers la grande horloge de l'entrée (hé ouais, y'avait pas de réveil à cette époque...). Oh, ça va il était que 20h 40...

Le mariage avait lieu quand déjà ? Un truc du genre 21h... Alors... 21-20,40 =...

« - VINGT MINUUUUUTES ?! »

Le grand blond qui était tranquillement allongé dans son lit se réveilla en sursaut.

« - Hein quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le brun se jeta sur son amant s'asseyant (et pas délicatement) à califourchon sur le ventre du Prince.

« - Rei, c'est terrible !!

Que ce passe-t-il Ruki... Calme toi...

Mais je ne peux pas être calme !

Mais tout le monde peut être calme... Regarde moi...

Le mariage c'est dans 20 minutes !

QUOIIIIIII ?! »

Le blond se redressa d'un seul coup, manquant de faire tomber le brun. Il le déposa par terre, se leva et se précipita vers l'armoire, se déshabilla.

« - T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE AVANT ?!

Tu dormais... Je viens de m'en rendre compte !

Comment peux tu être aussi calme !

… Tu exagère pas un peu ?

Vite ! Vite ! On va te préparer... »

Le Prince jeta à la figure de son bien aimé (il a toujours été délicat) la grande robe de soie rouge et noir qu'il avait gentiment emprunté à la sœur de son brun préféré.

« - Met ça ! »

Ruki s'exécuta pendant que Reita se changeait toujours.

« - Et ensuite, je vais te maqui... »

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait sous les yeux la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu: Ruki, son amant, la plus belle personne du monde, avec une des plus belles robes du monde. La couleur de la soie contrastait avec sa peau pâle, et ses yeux avait l'air de briller encore plus qu'à l'habituel. Oubliant toute hâte, toute rage qu'il avait pu avoir, il s'avança vers l'ange réincarné.

« - Oh, Ruki tu es si beau...

Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait dire ça...? »

A penne eu t-il finit sa phrase que le blond s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Caressant sa langue avec amour et passion. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta.

« - Pardon, je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

Ne dis pas ça ! J'aime quand tu m'embrasses.

Vraiment ?

Oui. »

Alors le prince repris tendrement les lèvres de son brun dans un dernier baiser timide.

« - Je t'aime.

Moi aussi...

Bon, allez, je vais te maquiller, te mettre la perruque et tu seras parfait. Enfin, pas aussi parfait qu'à l'habituel, mais parfait quand même.

Hm... »

Le grand blond assis son amant sur une chaise près du grand miroir et près de ses multiples flacons de parfum, de vernis à ongles, tubes de rouge à lèvre ect… Tout cela était certes féminin, mais le Prince trouvait que le maquillage lui donnait un grand charme (c'est vrai) et il était très doué pour la matière. Il maquilla le mieux que possible son amant à vitesse grand V, lui tira tout ses cheveux bruns et soyeux en arrière avec un peigne pour lui attacher en queue de cheval avec des nombreuses pinces pour retenir toutes les mèches rebelles qui retombaient. Il déposa alors délicatement la perruque, qui imitait à merveille les cheveux de sa sœur, sur le crâne de son amant. Il le regarda. Même si il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa sœur maquillé comme ceci, cela n'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement… Jouissif ? Oui pour le prince, c'était le mot. (vous l'aurez compris, le prince est un gros pervers.) Le blond déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du petit brun, pour s'unir à lui dans un doux baiser. Il regarda les un instant les yeux merveilleusement pétillants de son amant avant de regarder l'horloge. 20h 58… Ok, c'est partit ! Il se maquilla lui aussi, se coiffa légèrement, prit son amant par la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers (après lui avoir enfilé des talons aiguilles, imaginez un peu Ruki avec des talons aiguilles vous). Après s'être mainte et mainte fois casser la geule, ils arrivèrent en bas, ou le seigneur Miyavi les attendaient. Il chuchota à son fils :

« - Mais qu'est ce que vous foutiez ? La mariée devrait être dans la cérémonie depuis quelques minutes !

Pa-Pardon père…

En fait, vous savez où est Ruki ? Il n'est point présent…

Euh… Non pas du tout.

Princesse Harmonie, vous ne savez point ? »

Et merde… il fallait pas qu'il parle ! En guise de réponse, Ruki hocha la tête.

« - Euh… Fort bien… Enfin, entrez, entrez princesse, on vous attend. »

Le seigneur Miyavi poussa une grande porte et poussa la « princesse » à l'intérieur de la salle où toute la famille du prince Reita et de Ruki étaient présents, tous assis sur des bancs de cérémonie. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un grand pupitre ou était positionné un prêtre et en face de ce pupitre, le père et la mère de Ruki. Le petit brun prit une grande inspiration et s'avança, tout les gens présents l'applaudissait. Il manqua de se rétamer une autre fois… deux autre fois… Roooh ! Putain de talons ! Enfin… Reprenons notre calme et surtout… Ne pas parler… Il arriva devant le pupitre, et le prêtre commença à réciter maintes prières. Bon dieu ce qu'il avait hâte que ce mariage soit bouclé… Il se tripotait nerveusement les cheveux (enfin, sa perruque.) en attendant que le prêtre eu finit.

« - Entrez maintenant, homme, création de dieu, qui devra prendre grand soin de sa future femme, l'aimer plus que n'importe qui, entrez, prince Reita ! »

Une vague d'acclamation se fit entendre dans les spectateurs. La grande porte s'ouvrit et le prince Reita et le seigneur Miyavi s'avancèrent dignement en saluant leur famille. Dès que le prince aperçu Ruki, il afficha un sourire rayonnant. Se qui fit sourire tendrement, à son tour, Ruki. Une fois arrivés à la hauteur du pupitre, Reita se plaça en face de sa « princesse » et Miyavi rejoignit les parents de Ruki. Le prêtre repris un nombre incalculable de prières, qui semblait toutes insignifiantes aux yeux du prince. « Il ne faut pas tromper sa femme » et gna gna gna… Et bientôt ça allait être : « interdiction de se masturber, cela serait tromper sa femme avec vous même ! ». Enfin bref. Enfin arriva le fameux :

« - Prince Reita, voulez vous prendre la Princesse Harmonie ici présente pour épouse ?

Oui je le veux. »

Il sourit tendrement à Ruki.

« - Princesse Harmonie, voulez vous prendre le Prince Ruki ici présent pour époux ? »

Ruki hocha la tête.

« - Je veux entendre un oui.

Oui… souffla a penne le Prince, pour qu'on ne distingue pas sa voix masculine.

Je veux un oui, haut et fort ! »

Et-Merde. Il pouvait pas se la fermer se prêtre ? Ruki regarda vaguement Reita, l'air paniqué. Il inspira bruyamment avant de crier d'une voix horriblement aigu, une voix d'une femme malade ayant la voix totalement cassée.

« OUI !! »

Grand silence. Reita s'était pris la tête dans les mains, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son amant. Toute la salle restait bouge bé. La vieille dame, qui servait de mère à Ruki chuchota :

« - Harmonie, ma chérie, tu as la voix cassée… ?

Mais non c'est pas ça c'est que… »

Ruki se claqua mentalement. Et voilà, il avait fait la gaffe du siècle. Il avait parlé. Reita ne bougeais pas la tête de ses mains et les parents restaient figés. Victoria poussa un cri perçant.

« - Harmonie ! Tu as une voix d'homme ! »

Ruki recula brusquement en arrière, trébucha sur une marche et se rétama la tête la première sur le sol. Ses cheveux artificiels s'étaient emmêlés dans la fermeture de sa robe, ce qui fit que quand il releva la tête, sa perruque tomba de son crâne, laissant apparaître ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Miyavi s'écria :

« - Votre fils ?! »

Le père et la mère s'écrièrent :

« - RUKI ?! »

Reita s'écria :

« - ESPECE DE CRETIN D'AMOUR !! »

Le grand blond se précipita sur son petit brun, le pris dans ses bras et courra aussi vite qu'il put vers les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre. Tout les invités s'étaient levés, certains hurlaient, les parents de Ruki et Miyavi s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des deux amants qui s'étaient mis dans un pétrin incroyable. Reita courrait cependant très vite et fut bien rapidement arrivé en haut, dans sa chambre, où ils s'y enferma avec Ruki. Ils pouvaient entendre les tambourinements contre la porte et les hurlements de leurs parents. Ruki S'assit sur le lit, l'air terrorisé et à bout de souffle. Il me regarda un instant, la peur se lisait dans son regard.

« - Et… On fait quoi ? »

Le prince réfléchit un instant. Hum… Ils étaient dans une situation critique. Le grand blond ne voyait rien à faire pour les sortirs d'affaire. Alors…

« - On fait l'amour ? »

A penne avait-il prononcé sa phrase qu'il se prit une grosse taloche sur la tête de la part du plus petit.

« - On est a deux doigts de se faire tuer et toi tu penses juste à faire ça ?

Aiiiiiilleuuuuh, c'est pas de ma faute, on a rien à faire ! »

Il avait pas tord sur ce point là, y avait pas grand chose à faire.

« - On va s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Tu veux pas plutôt faire l'amour Ruki que j'aiiiime ?

Espèce de pervers…

Allez ! J'en ai très enviiiiiie…

Pas moi.

Méchant.

Tant pis pour toi.

J'te fais la gueule.

Ok.

J't'embrasserais plus jamais.

Ok.

Plus jamais je ne te caresserais.

Ok.

… Plus jamais je ne te ferais l'amour. Même quand t'en auras envie.

Quoi ?

Haha ! Tout de suite ça te plait moins ! Allez viens dans mes bras mon Ruki chéri…

Non j'ai peur que tu me viole sur place…

C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Bon écoute, un marché, on fait l'amour que si on arrive à sortir d'ici… »

Le prince réfléchit un instant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire… ?

« - En fait… Rei, qu'est ce que tu as fichu avec ma sœur ?

Euh…

Rei, si tu me dis que tu l'as enfermé dans un placard ou personne ne vient depuis des années et que tu comptais la laisser mourir, je te truicide.

On t'a jamais dis que tu avais des dons divins ? »

Les yeux de Ruki se transformèrent soudainement en quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais pas humain en tout cas… Il commençait à faire peur au prince. Le petit brun s'agrippa à la chemise du blond et commença à le secouer comme un prunier.

« - ESPECE DE DEBILE ! JE LA DETESTE MAIS C'EST QUAND MEME MA SŒUR ! »

Il arrêta soudain de le secouer, tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes. Mais non ! Reita ne voulait pas ! Surtout pas ! Pas faire pleurer la princesse de son cœur ! Que lui avait-il pris ? Il se pencha et l'enlaça. Le pauvre petit Ruki renifla.

« - Qu'est-qu'est ce… Qui… Qui… m'a pris… D'aimer à la folie… Un type pareil ?

Non Ruki ne pleure pas… Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. Je vais sauver ta sœur. On va s'enfuir. Et voilà. »

Le petit brun releva son doux visage baigné de larmes. Il était trop mignon décidément, même en larmes.

« - C'est pas de ma faute si je t'aime…

Non.

Tu me promet ?

Oui. »

Le petit brun pris tendrement les lèvres de son bien aimé. Il s'abandonnèrent tout deux dans un long baiser langoureux, quand soudain un cri des parents plus forts que les autres les firent sortir de leur moment de plaisir.

« - Roh ils peuvent pas s'arrêter de beugler, ces vaches ?

Reita…

J'ai une idée.

Tes idées se sont toutes avérées être une réussite tu sais mon amour…

Roh c'est bon, j'suis sûr que ça marchera.

C'est toi qui le dis… »

Le grand blond se leva, abandonnant son amour par terre et s'avança vers la porte qui voulait visiblement être défoncée.

« - Ecoutez, père, futurs beaux parents. »

Il y eu soudainement le silence.

« - Je vous propose un marché. J'ai votre fille en otage de toute façon, alors si vous refusez on la tue. »

Un cri perçant se fit entendre et Ruki ouvrit de grand yeux ronds. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais Reita lui la coupa.

« - Donc, voici le marché : J'épouse votre fils, je vous rend votre fille et vous partez loin d'ici. Père, si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais même travestir Ruki en fille. »

Aucune réaction. Sauf de la part de Ruki, et Reita s'empressa de lui mettre sa main devant la bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Miyavi s'éleva.

« - Reita, J'accepte le marché. »

Ca alors. Il n'avait même pas prévu que ce soit si facile. Il aurait cru un nouvel empêchement, mais rien. Il se trouva alors tout ému. Le prince ouvrit grand la porte et sauta dans les bras de son père.

« - PAPAAAAA JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME ! »

Miyavi eu à penne le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il fut projeté à terre, enlacé par son fils. Ses pommettes devinrent rouges et il fut à son tour tout ému.

« - MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME MON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS »

Ruki lui, était scotché, et avait en même temps envie d'exploser de rire à la vue de cette scène digne de films à l'eau de rose avec la gueule frustrée de ses parents en prime.

Depuis ce jour, tout allait bien. Le prince Reita et le prince Ruki étaient heureux, avaient adoptés plusieurs enfants, du nom de Miku, Kanon, Teruki et Bou (An cafe Power !) Toute la famille de Ruki était partie, après la libération de Harmonie, et avait laissé Ruki et Reita tranquilles.

Et le seigneur Miyavi ? Chhhhht, il faut le laisser, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il fait des choses pas très catholiques avec le roi du pays voisin, Uruha-sama…

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Perso je l'aime bien ma fic xD. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires =P


End file.
